A Greenie's Guide to the Virtual Reality
by XxTheShadowGirlxX
Summary: Confused about terms used in the fanfic? Need clarification on the Virtual Realty itself? Well, wonder no more! This little guide has all this plus character backstories, a plant guide and more! So whatcha waitin for?
1. An Intro and Other Things

Hello there! Shadow here bring you a guide to the word of the Virtual Reality. This guide will include how the Virtual Reality works, terminology, plants, character backgrounds, character descriptions, other short stories and monsters! More things will be added in future updates. So relax and enjoy!

* * *

If you have any questions or would like something added to any category (ex: I missed a term and you want it added) please comment on my DA.

The only things here right now are some terms, some Q & A and the character backgrounds done so far


	2. About the Virtual Reality-Q & A

Q:How does it work?

A: Timothy has a secret lair where the equipment to keep it running are. I have no idea as to how it works because I'm not a technical genius. But basically you're trapped there forever until it's shut down.

Q:Does time pass the same there?

A:No. It passes a lot faster than in reality.

Q:How do the games cycle?

A:There is a generator that switches through games. It's not random, so those who have been there for a long time know the order. The list keepers growing though.

Q:Do all games last the same amount of 'days'?

A:No. The days vary so even if you know what game is next, you have no idea when it will change.

Q:How big is the Virtual Reality?

A:Not very. Only about 20 km in each direction.

Q:Why is called the Virtual Reality?

A:So my sister asked this question. I assume she was joking, but I'm just gonna put this here anyway. NO DUH.

Q:Do you loose your stuff when the games changes?

A:Only the map changes, anything or anyone in the Virtual Reality stays the same. Though everything appears in the style of that game. Ex: in minecraft, everything will be pixelated.

Q:So in Minecraft, will the people be blockheads?

A:No. Only the terrain changes. Monsters, animals and people stay the same.


	3. Terminology

I have a feeling some of you might be confused with terms used in the fanfic. Here are some and more will follow!

* * *

Greenie: A noob to the Virtual Reality. They have no fighting skills, have no clue what's going on, and usually die in painful ways.

Loyal: They're loyal to Timothy, the creator of the Virtual Reality (see character descriptions for more info on him). They will die for him. All Loyals have a tattoo of a crown and crossed sword on their shoulder.

Hack/Hacker: They can somehow hack the Virtual Reality and get supplies like food or med kits. No one knows how they can do this. A Hack can be a Loyal, a Rebel, a Rogue, or just their own group.

Rebel: Someone who goes against Timothy. They strive to put an end to the Virtual Reality. They're the smallest group because everyone else is too afraid to go against Timothy.

Rogue: Follows no one. They kill anyone, Hacks, Rebels, Loyals, Greenies. There's not many of them, and god forbid you run into one.


	4. Character background intro

This intro isn't going to be as long as Rage's. I know you were worried. This section contains character backgrounds so each character is developed equally. Enjoy!


	5. Endless the Scribblenaut

Endless sat up and yawned, blinking the morning light out of her eyes, she got up and proceeded to dismantle her campsite. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself (as people traveling alone earned lots of unwanted attention) so she had camped in a remote part of the woods. Of course this had its disadvantages too, lots of monsters roamed this area, but she had been lucky so far.

She was almost finished when the breeze she had hardly noticed earlier suddenly picked up speed. Along with this, the sky darkened to an unnatural shimmering purple. Meanwhile the wind was still picking up speed until its howling drowned out her thoughts. This storm always came when the games changed. The it soon disappeared as soon as it had come, and Endless recognized the game immediately. Scribblenauts. She heard rustling behind her. She turned, but saw nothing. You're imagining things. She told herself. She felt hot air on her back and heard the heavy sounds of breathing. Frozen in fear, she turned around slowly...and found herself face to face with a Skinner. It was wormlike, but about 10 feet in length. Fleshy dark gray skin covered its body. Its mouth was a hole circled with rows of sharp teeth. As to why it was called the Skinner was simple. It ate your skin and left everything else to be picked over by other monsters. The worst part was not being skinned, but that most victims were still alive after the process. It was blind though, so it operated by scent and sound. She was standing down wind from the thing. Slowly, Endless backed away from the creature who was making strange gurgling sounds. As she was backing away, she failed to notice the acid ant nest behind her. She tripped and fell directly onto the nest and thousands of angry acid ants swarmed around her started biting. Endless had never seen these kind of ants before and they looked normal to her. Little did she know the ants carried a deadly poison, so deadly, it only takes three to stop an elephant in its tracks. The poison takes about one hour to settle in.

The creature had heard her, and she could swear that it was staring at her. The thing let out a triumphant scream and slithers towards her with surprising speed. She shook ants off her shirt and ran, crushing small light blue berries that were ironically the cure for the ant bites. She could hear the thing behind her, crushing trees and undergrowth as it barreled in her direction like a freight train. The sounds were getting further behind and Endless thought she would make it out of this alive. But the creature was smart and had chased her in such a way that she was running towards a dead end. Endless was brought up short, a big wall of rock blocking her path. Her mind raced. Surely there was an other way she could run. Behind her was the worm, to left was an ocean, and to her right, she could see dark shapes. More monsters. Her heart sank. There was no escape through the forest, there was not enough handholds for her to climb the rock. She spotted was a small hole that probably lead to a cave, but she was too big. The worm suddenly burst through the trees, its ugly head thrashing to and for to get rid of shrubbery that was stuck to its body. Endless was about to accept her fate when she remembered the game. As the worm dove for her head, she turned herself into an ocelot and ran to the small opening she had seen earlier.

Endless heard the creature scream in frustration as she wiggled her way through the tunnel. Even as a cat, she could barely fit. She hoped nothing unpleasant lived in here. Suddenly, the tunnel widened, opening into a small cave that seemed uninhabited. It opened out into the forest. A small waterfall trickled from the wall, coming from an unseen source and collected in a small pool. Endless was very thirsty and took the risk of drinking from the water. It was cold and refreshing. Suddenly very exhausted, she collapsed and fell asleep.

She was awaken by sharp pain, it felt like acid was running through her veins. She was still an ocelot, so she couldn't see that the bites she had gotten earlier had swollen and turned green. She was very dizzy and was alarmed to see a dark shape coming toward her.

Tom had heard the Skinner and hoped that whoever it had found was ok. He pushed his way through the undergrowth and almost fell into a small cave. He looked inside and saw an ocelot, its green eyes telling him it was in pain. He walked closer, being carful not to startle it. The ocelots eyes widened, and it tried to move away, but was too weak.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." said Tom in a soothing voice.

"You could be holding a knife for all I know because I can't really see." Tom stopped in surprise. The voice was faint, but it had definitely come from the ocelot who also looked surprised. Tom out two and two together.

"I had heard a Skinner when I was walking here. It must have cornered you and you changed yourself into an ocelot to escape it."

"Yeah, that's what happened." said the ocelot in a weakening voice. Tom noticed it-she (the voice was female) was breathing heavily. Tom furrowed his brow.

"You don't look too well. Mind if I take a look?" the ocelot, too weak to speak nodded slightly. Tom noticed green-tinged bumps showing through her fur. This along with the heavy breathing were a sign of acid ants. He felt for her temperature. She was boiling hot, a signal that the acid was in the last stage. Luckily acid ants were common and after a few deaths, every member of the Rebels were ordered to carry Sugarberries. These harmless light blue berries were common and often eaten when looking for something sweet. No one knew how, but they counteracted the effects of acid ant poison. He opened his pouch and took out the berries. The ocelot was too weak to chew them, so he crushed them into his water bottle and gave it to her to drink. Barely conscious, the ocelot swallowed three mouthfuls before passing out. Tom hoped that it wasn't too late to save her.

Endless woke up, feeling as if someone had switched her blood for acid. Her vision had cleared and she saw her rescuer. He had short brown hair, a long trench coat, a robotic arm and had introduced himself as Tom. She said her nickname was EndlessCartoon but he could call her Endless for short. She had asked him if she could change back, but he told her the game had already changed and wasn't coming back. She eventually accepted that she would be an ocelot forever.

They shared stories, Endless telling him she had journeyed alone for what felt like weeks. Tom told her everything she needed to know about where she was and answered her questions patiently. He invited her to stay with the Rebels and she accepted. The two had become good friends. On the way back to camp, they had run into some bandits. Endless had taken one down by leaping off a tree while screaming "Die you evil bandit dude!". After they had run away screaming "Talking devil cat!" Tom had laughed and called her a ninja. When she had jump attacked the bandit, her claws had sliced away a bit of his blue shirt. Tom took the scrap of cloth and tied it loosely around her head.

"A ninja headband for a ninja cat." he had said with a smile. And the two walked on, knowing that the other always had their back.


	6. Kira the Scarred

Kira sat bolt upright in the tent. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. Beside her, Celty stirred. Kira sighed. This was the first time she had had a nightmare since she got here, and this one was one of the worst she had had in a while. 'They're not nightmares' she told herself . Memories. Horrible memories. She shuddered, the memories teasing at the edges of her brain. There was a dark spot there, in her brain. It was devoid of hope, filled with her darkest thoughts. She was repressing it though because she wanted to be there for the group that saved her. Saved her from torment. She pressed her hands against her eyes, pushing until she saw stars, forcing the memories back. Not only had her experience left emotional scars, but real ones. When she was doing training, Shadow had asked her why she couldn't extend her shoulder properly. Kira had lied and said she must've pulled a muscle. The truth? There was a long scar running from the top of her shoulder to almost the middle of her back. Even though it had healed long ago, she could sometimes still feel a ghost of the pain she had felt before. The pain. It had been excruciating, filling every corner of her mind. She lay back down to go to sleep, and dreamt of her past once more.

* * *

Kira had been its a group of other Greenies. All of them were loud, confused and scared, easy pickings for a monster. They were starving. They had tried hunting may times, but none they scared away all the game by being too loud. None of them had any idea which fruits were safe either. Someone had been so desperate for food, they had eaten an unnaturally bright red fruit that looked like an apple. The others had woken up in the morning to find them dead, white foam bubbling at their mouth. After a few more monster attacks, deadly fruit and starvation, there were only three of them. Kira, Julia (a twelve year old girl with brown hair) and a boy about ten with wild black hair named Keegan.

"I'm so hungry." Complained Keegan.

"So are the rest of us, but we keep out mouths shut." said Julia with a glare at the younger boy who was clutching his stomach. Kira who was sitting under a tree a few feet away was watching the two with despair. How could they fight a monster if they they were fighting each other? Kira, as the oldest one one in the group, was in charge. The other two looked at her and she sighed.

"I'll go see if I can find something." she said and turned to walk away. Keegan got up to follow her, but she gestured at him to sit down. The last time she had brought anyone with her, they scared away all the game.

Something was off in the forest. There was a tense air as if it was holding breath it didn't have, waiting for something to happen. What she failed to notice was the ground had been trampled down as if something large and snakelike had passed through. Over an hour later, she had almost given up when she saw something in the grass. It looked like it had once been a bird judging by some feathers that still clung to its body. The gross thing was it looked like it had been skinned. Kira picked it up anyway. Food was food. She didn't stop to wonder how the bird got this way.

The closer she got to camp, the more the strange sensation that something was wrong grew stronger to the point where she dropped the skinned bird and ran back to camp. She stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood everywhere, staining the plants, in pools on the ground. There were lines of scarlet on the ground as if something had been dragged. She followed it, every nerve on end. What she saw would've made her retch if she had eaten anything. She found them, but too late. They had been skinned just like the bird she had found. She was wondering what had done this when the trees parted in front of her and the thing she saw made her scream.

Kira turned and bolted from the creature but more monsters had appeared in front her, blocking her path. She whirled around to face the creature. It lunged at her face and tried to sidestep it, but ended up tripping and falling. The creature's head whipped in her direction and it let out a horrible scream. It dove for her, but she scrambled backwards. Its head slammed into the ground and it recoiled with a hiss. The thing's face was partly crushed now but it didn't back off. In the meantime Kira was still scrambling backward. She stood up and suddenly felt a hot, searing pain in her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a not very happy looking tree. Its bark was full of spikes about the size of her hand. She must've grazed one on the way up. They oozed a strange green liquid that she somehow knew was poison. Her arm was going numb now. She could feel the poison coursing through her veins and knew the next time the creature struck, she wouldn't be able to avoid it. The creature seemed to sense this, because it let out a triumphant cry and dove for her face.

Kira shut her eyes and felt hot breath on her face... then nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the creature's body wriggling to and fro. The head was a few feet away, leaking black blood. She looked around and saw her rescuer. She didn't have the time to thank them before her knees gave out and she collapsed.

Kira woke up to see morning light filtering through the trees. She tried to sit up, but a sharp, stabbing pain shot through her shoulder.

"Careful now. Don't wanna put too much stress on your shoulder. It still needs a lot of time to heal." the voice was female. Kira turned to see her rescuer. She was about 16 with blonde hair and hazel eyes and a kind open face.

"I'm Natalie." she said. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but we have to get going. The camp isn't too far." She handed Kira a sword. It was shiny like it was new and had a simple silver hilt with a blue stone set in the middle of it.

"It's alright, I fight better with daggers anyway." Natalie held out her hand to help Kira up. The two packed up the campsite and stared walking.

After what felt like forever, they crested a hill. At he foot of the hill was a small camp, about 10 large tents in total. The camp itself was in a clearing in the forest. She could see some people near the edges of it. Most likely border patrol. She could see other silhouettes darting back and forth. The smell of food made her stomach rumble. The only obstacle to get past now was a small pond. Nat drew her daggers.

"I would keep your sword out too." she had said. "Lots of monsters around here." Kira drew her sword.

"I have no idea how to use this." Kira said. Nat smiled.

"Just let your instincts take over. You'll receive proper training at camp." The sword felt awkward in her hand. She had no idea how to hold it, so it trembled in her grip. They were almost past the pond when everything went wrong. Suddenly water was spraying every where. When her sight cleared, Kira saw a massive spider standing in front of her. It was as tall as she was, with long fangs dripping a pale yellow liquid and nine beady red eyes. It also had fins and gills to help it swim in water.

"Hey you big fat hairy Fish Spider! Come and get me!" Nat was yelling and throwing rocks at the creature. It whirled to face her. Nat mouthed run and Kira ran, faster than she thought was possible.

She almost collapsed when she got to the camp. She saw a small area that looked like a training ground. It looked like a lesson was going on. With her lungs burning, he ran over to who she assumed was the instructor. The girl whirled around.

"What the-"

"No time." gasped Kira. "Natalie. At pond. Fish Spider." that was all she managed to say, but it was enough. The girl rand out of the arena, calling out orders. Kira was shown to a tent where she paced, wanting to help, but not sure how. The flaps from the tent opened and the girl she had come to earlier came in with a grim look on her face.

"Is she..." asked Kira. The girl looked at her sadly and nodded.

"We were too late. If you don't mind, can you please tell me what happened? I promise I will answer any questions that you have. Oh, my name is Shadow by the way."

"Shadow? How'd you get that name?" asked Kira. Shadow smiled.

"Some of us don't like using our real names because it brings back too many bad memories, so we have nicknames. Mine is Shadow because I apparently tend to materialize out of nowhere and scare the hell outa people. So I got the nickname Shadow." Shadow sat down and steepled her fingers under her chin. "Shall we begin?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Kira wake up! You're gonna miss capture the flag." Kira opened her eyes and saw Shadow standing in front of her. The other girl held out her hand. "You coming or not?" Kira smiled and accepted Shadow's help.

"I'll be there in a sec." said Kira.

"Great! You're on my team." Shadow tossed her a blue bandanna and left. Kira changed and grabbed her sword. She fingered the blue gem in its hilt. It felt natural in her hand now. An extension of her arm. Sometimes memories weren't such a bad thing. She touched her scar, something she now did subconsciously, and left the tent.


End file.
